grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lala Perdy
The jolly, church going weaver known for her bubbly nature, love of baking and always wanting to do things for the church and other such activities. Early Life Born in Chapin Corner, Lala grew up in a middle class family and was always taught about how to be the perfect lady with extensive cooking lessons which she loved as well as making clothes and going to every women events at church going to be seen as the perfect Christian lady. Always seen as prim and proper and bubbly she was highly respected by many in the town. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 32 Lala was among those fed up with the presence of Mrs Campbell in the town who has caused such grieve with the town, and Darcia Layston decided to host a meeting in her house to try and figure out an idea as to how to get rid of Mrs Campbell. At the meeting was Charlie Peckham, Rita Sharpino, Pat Roth, Kevin Davis, Roger Harding, Michelle Laddy, Joey Mauren, David Jenkins, Jill Jenkins and Mrs Holland. However it seemed no one came up with a good idea. Darcia is livid and tries to force them to come up with a great idea but it comes to no avail. Also it seemed she did not realise how they all did not like Darcia and wish they could get rid of her just as much as Mrs Campbell. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #75 + 77 Election #75 Tale of The Elections Lala Perdy is annoyed when nearly all the hopeful's for being Prime Minister go to Lala as she is trying to vote along with Hillary Clinton desperate for all of them to vote for them. Lala wants them to go away and leave her to vote in peace. #76 Skater Boy #76 Tale of Simon Haldeck Lala is see skating in the skate park before the Grasmere Valley skating competition. #94 Only the Holy #94 Tale of Mrs Alberta Parkinson When Matthew Pratt decides he is going to church, Lala is seen telling the likes of Kristina Crab, Matta Rodriquez and Lance Luciano. This is big news as Matthew had been known to be a greedy, womanising playboy who had no regard for anyone else. #107-110 Earthquake #107 Tale of Julian Jules When an emergency meeting is called in the town hall, Lala wonders why that is the case. When it is revealed by Julian Jules there is to be an earthquake, she freaks out shouting Earthquake! #118-#119 Marathonwoman #118 Tale of Jill Jenkins She with Leo Armani are helping those to sign up for the marathon. The Devon Show Season 6 Episode 4 It's Everyday Yo When Rob Paul, the irritating, vile Youtube sensation moves into the neighborhood in a mansion and causes great havoc, Lala is among those enlisted in the plan to try and get rid of Rob Paul and in fact all those who were at the planning meeting for trying to get rid of Mrs Campbell with the addition of Mary Bishop and Nanny Prescot as well as Mrs Taffy, leading the group. They don't have any good ideas but Nanny Prescot decides they should go into the mansion and force Rob out. They all go but except for Nanny Prescot they all one by one as they get distracted when they arrive at the house. Soon enough after encountering with the talking drunk Chris Greavers, they all come back to Nanny Prescot and fight for the cause to get rid of Rob Paul (except for Mrs Taffy). They see him with his girlfriend Ultra Violet in which he wants to film a stunt of the pair of them on a mattress outside ion fire. He forces her on the mattress but she manages to get off just in time as the mattress is put on fire. Rob ends up on the mattress and catching on fire he jumps down to the pool to stop the flames. the mattress which is on fire also is thrown to the pool and Rob is nearly drowned. After such an experience Rob immediately leaves town embarrassed by the whole affair.